


Inevitable

by Bailey321



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey321/pseuds/Bailey321
Summary: Fluffy one shot.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy one shot.

The Bay window slid open quietly and Riley crawled through, followed closely by Maya.

The blonde's hand slipped as she tried to shift to a sitting position and she tumbled off the

edge, and rolled onto the floor. Wide eyed, Riley slid onto the floor beside her.

"Holy crap, Maya, are you okay?"

"Maybe that third beer was a bad move." She admitted, then started giggling

uncontrollably.

"Ssshhhush! I have to tell Mom we're home, and she's not going to be happy if she

knows there was alcohol at the party."

"We're seventeen Riles, of course there's going to be alcohol."

Riley stood up and held out a hand. "I only had one and I could feel it. Tiny as you are

three beers is too much. Good thing I was with you, those idiots from Jefferson were trying to

get you drunk so they could take advantage of you."

"Please, I couldn't get that drunk. Besides, you always take care of me, Sweetie." The

blonde reached up and kissed Riley on the lips quickly, then stumbled back laughing. "That's

about as lucky as I'm going to get tonight."

"Go get ready for bed, Wino. I have to go down and talk to Topanga, convince her that

at least one of us stayed sober." Maya just blinked, and Riley pointed to the bathroom. "Go

brush your teeth and get ready for bed, and drink a glass of water, it'll make you less hungover

tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am, tell not my Mom I said hello!" She saluted, or something close, and

wandered off in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Riley walked quietly down the stairs. Topanga was sitting on the couch by herself

reading, but she dropped her book and patted the spot on the sofa next to her.

"Have fun? What's Maya doing?"

"Ah, she's tired, she's getting ready for bed."

"Too much to drink, couldn't face the music?"

"No, it's not that." Topanga didn't blink. "Okay, she had three, which for a Munchkin is

two too many."

"One is too many! You're almost adults, but you are not to go to parties if there's

drinking, period."

"I know, I didn't drink at all, or hardly any." Riley couldn't lie to her mother, it just wasn't

in her. "One, just a small glass."

"No going out for two weeks."

"Come on, I'm seventeen Mom."

"Yes, old enough to know better. Did Maya get drunk, do I need to talk to her?"

"She had three, like I said. Some guys from Jefferson were egging her on, trying to get

her drunk."

"Oh gee, I wonder why?" Topanga furrowed her brow. "Hormones and alcohol, the

result is inevitable. Maya is stupid hot, of course the boys are going to be all over her, and

you."

"Stupid hot? Is that an appropriate way for a Mom to talk about my best friend?

Besides, Lucas was there. We may not be going out anymore, but he'd crush anybody that

messed with Maya or me."

"Maybe so, but he won't always be around. We've had this conversation, I'm just trying

to help you make good decisions, so don't get upset with me, okay?"

"I know, I know, being good is its own reward, blah, blah. Goodnight, I love you." She

leaned forward and pecked her Mother's cheek.

"Sleep well Riley, and brush your teeth. You smell like stale beer."

Riley tiptoed up the stairs and opened her door quietly, sure that Maya would be asleep.

The blonde was still awake, sitting in her pajamas in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. Riley

took the brush and began counting softly as she pulled it through the silky waves. Maya closed

her eyes and leaned back.

"That feels nice, Riles. Did your Mom give you the third degree?"

"A little, no parties for a couple weeks. You're probably going to get a lecture in the

morning about staying safe around boys."

"Thanks, narc." Maya chuckled. "She can lecture me I guess, she's earned the right

after taking care of me so many times. Stupid boys, who needs 'em."

"I know! Did you drink some water like I said?"

"Yes Mom, I drank a whole glass so I won't be hungover in the morning."

"Well I hope you are, it'll teach you a lesson, young lady. Now go to bed, I'll be there

shortly."

"Night Riles, love you." Maya stumbled off to bed and after scrubbing her face, brushing

her teeth, and drinking her own large glass of water, Riley followed her. Maya lay on her back,

and Riley pushed her onto her side to quiet the snoring, then snuggled against her back and

drifted off to sleep.  
***

The trouble with drinking late at night, be it beer or water, is that it makes you have to

pee. That usually happens about four in the morning, just when you should be sleeping the

hardest. Maya struggled out of bed first and stumbled to the toilet. Waking Riley up in the 

middle of the night was tough, but the movement of the bed and a full bladder finally roused 

her sufficiently to coax her into the bathroom after Maya had finished. She seldom moved a 

muscle once she fell asleep, so getting up at four a.m. threw her body off its rhythm and by the 

time she climbed back into the bed she was wide awake.

The moon and the lights of the city illuminated the bay window and the big bed she 

shared with the sleeping blonde. Maya was out again, lying on her left side and snoring slightly. 

Riley scrunched her pillow up high enough so that her face was just a few inches from the 

blonde's, and laid perfectly still, just studying her young friend's face. She had seen that face 

almost daily for most of her life, and it had always been beautiful to her. Why did it seem even 

more so lately? Why the crushing urge to have that face in view every minute of every day? 

Even when she had thought Lucas was the one, the Cory to her Topanga, she had never 

felt like that about him. Seeing him was nice, it was exciting to have a boyfriend, but when he 

left for two weeks to go to Texas she hadn't really missed him. It just meant more time to 

spend with Maya. But that was normal, right? Maya was her best friend.

Riley leaned closer to Maya's face, examining each detail. She was pretty, unbelievably 

so, but she had always been that. Her blond hair had fallen into her eyes and Riley gently 

pushed it aside, studying the curve of her neck, her tiny ears, and the curl of her nose. What 

was different? Maya snorted a little and scratched at her nose as Riley pulled back, trying not 

to giggle. The blonde settled back to sleep with her mouth open slightly and her lips pulled into 

a tiny pout as she dreamt. 

Maybe that was it, Riley realized suddenly. Those lips. Those lips that always turned up 

to smile at her when she walked in the room, that touched her skin softly every time they 

parted, just a peck on the cheek usually. But lately the pecks were more frequent, slightly 

longer, sometimes closer to her own lips than on her cheek. They were soft and perfect lips 

Riley thought as she leaned closer, full and sensual, bright red against the alabaster skin that was 

just aching to be touched.

Riley pulled back. She had been so close, so close to pressing her own lips on Maya's, to 

feeling their softness, maybe even to caressing the wonderful arc of that neck with her own soft 

lips. Riley nearly screamed aloud. That was it! More than Lucas, or graduating, or going to 

college and taking on the world, more than anything that ever was or could be; she just wanted 

to kiss those soft lips, just once. No! Not just once, over and over again, kiss them and never 

stop. Riley had to stifle a laugh again. This was so exciting! This was the epiphany of all 

epiphanies.

But what then? Could that ruin their friendship? The brunette eased back onto her own 

pillow, lost in doubt. What would Maya say if she woke up and her best friend was practically 

molesting her in her sleep? Could girls even molest other girls? Of course they could she 

realized, especially if they slept right through it. But they were best friends, and they had kissed 

hundreds of times. Maya wouldn't be mad, would she? Would she like it? It was beginning to 

dawn on Riley, that maybe she wanted to do more than just kiss her friend. Maybe that was 

why things with Lucas had never gone any further. 

 

There came a point, after much self-examination and a couple false starts, that nothing 

else mattered. She needed to feel those soft lips on her own. It was Fate or Kismet, or the 

undeniable force of young love, hormones, and lack of sleep. Maybe just one long, very soft 

kiss. Maybe Maya wouldn't even wake up. Maybe she would tell Maya about it in the morning 

and she would laugh and call her a nimrod and they would just go about their lives like nothing 

had ever happened. Would that be a good, or bad thing? At least just once in her life, she 

would know what it felt like to kiss Maya, to really kiss her with every ounce of her being, not as 

friends, but as someone she loved, someone she was so in love with that sleep and discretion 

were impossible. That would be worth it, no matter what the consequences, wouldn't it? It was 

now or never.

Riley licked her lips nervously, then slowly, very gently pressed her mouth against 

Maya's. She barely moved her own lips, trembling slightly as she held them against the softness 

and warmth of the blondes. She eased back, looking for signs of consciousness. Nothing. 

Maya continued to snore slightly. 

Riley put her head back on her pillow, unsure of how to proceed. Nice as that was, it 

didn't quite fulfill the need she felt growing suddenly to share this epiphany with her best 

friend; share this need to kiss, this desire to do more than kiss her, the need to touch every part 

of her and be so close that they would be like one person. She knew she loved Maya and that 

this was more than a hormonal teen desire for release, but there was that as well and it drove 

her forward again.

This time she deepened the kiss slightly, pulling Maya's lower lip in softly until she felt 

the blond girl responding. She did her best to pour everything she was feeling into that kiss, the 

uncertainty, the realization, the sudden desire coursing through her body. Before she knew it 

she was tearing at Maya's neck with her mouth, kissing her way slowly down to the top of her 

breasts as the smaller girl arched against her and moaned softly. 

Then suddenly Maya pushed her away. "Riley, don't."

"Oh God!" There it was, the rejection. "Maya, I'm so sorry. You just looked so beautiful 

lying there in the moonlight, and I've kissed you before, but I just wanted to kiss you, kiss you, 

you know? Like I love you, because I really do, love you I mean, but being friends, that's what's 

important, right? God I've ruined everything, and you are everything, and I can't lose you…"

"SSShhh. You're going to wake up your parents. Calm down and listen for once." Maya 

pulled her friend into another long, gentle kiss. "Riley, I've waited, and waited forever for that. 

How can you not know that?"

"Seriously? You could have anybody you want, why would you want me?"

"Who's better than you, Riley? Why would I ever want anyone else? But you know how 

I feel about relationships, and it would kill me if you aren't sure. I've known that I like girls, and 

you especially, for so, so long. I know hope isn't just for suckers, but I've hoped for this for too 

long for it to go to hell."

"Maya, I can't guarantee we'll always be together, but I can't imagine my life without 

you in it. Hope isn't for suckers, maybe that's just guys. That'll be our new motto. Guys are for 

suckers! So, I've been lying here for an hour wanting to tear your pajamas off and make love to 

you, what do you say to that?"

"I say yes." Maya giggled. "I say yes, yes, hell yes!"

 

Topanga stumbled from her bed at six thirty and started down the steps to make coffee. 

She cracked the door of Auggie's room and looked in on her sleeping son. Satisfied that all was 

well and that he would be out for a while she continued down the hall and peeked in on Riley 

and Maya. 

They were out cold, and at first Topanga presumed it was from their night out; then she 

looked closer. The girl's faces were inches apart, Maya's head resting on Riley's shoulder, their 

hair a tangle of blond and brown, both wearing Angelic smiles, and little else. Both their upper 

bodies were exposed, no sign of pajamas or bra straps. Those, and the rest of their 

undergarments were scattered across the bed and floor, discarded haphazardly, in apparent 

haste. She eased the door shut.

As she turned and started for the stairs, Cory wandered down the hallway behind her, 

and like her, poked his head into his son's room. He started to reach for Riley's doorknob but 

Topanga stopped him.

"Cory, come on, you don't want to wake them, trust me, not this time of morning."

"God, teenagers are so hard." He grumbled. "Hormones, it's always hormones with 

those girls."

Topanga kissed her husband's cheek and led him down the steps. "Sometimes it's 

hormones, sometimes it's more. Sometimes it's inevitable."


End file.
